The Klisses That Missed
by Kitalene Crimson
Summary: Most of us agree that Blaine and Kurt don't kiss enough. This is a story that fits some extra Klaine kisses into the plot of Season 3 and 4, while staying as close to canon as possible. (Season 3 and 4 spoilers, obviously.) Rating varies with chapters, but never exceeds a T rating. Enjoy!
1. The Purple Piano Project

The Klisses That Missed

1. The Purple Piano Project

It was only Kurt's first week back at school, and he was exhausted.

He had changed his plans for college, spending all of his free time alternating between homework and NYADA brochures.. He and the Glee Club had been humiliated by Mr. Schue's "Purple Piano Project". He had attempted to get Blaine to transfer to McKinley, but had most likely failed. Kurt knew his boyfriend was a Warbler at heart.

As the tall boy rearranged his locker contents and sprayed his hair, a familiar voice pierced his bubble of thought.

"Hey, you."

Kurt turned in surprise, only to see his boyfriend.

_What is he doing here?_

Of course, Blaine was as attractive as ever. Kurt made a quip about exactly that as Blaine leaned on the locker next to Kurt.

One of the (many, many) things Kurt loved about Blaine was his never-failing ability to tell when Kurt was upset or stressed.

"Bad day?"

Kurt sighed and started walking, knowing Blaine would follow. "Bad week, more like it."

It was then that Kurt caught up to his previous thought. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine-tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?" Kurt smiled as he thought about his love's obsession with Katy Perry.

It would have been annoying were it anyone else, but when it was Blaine, Kurt couldn't find it anything other than adorable.

"Okay," Kurt detected a small laugh in Blaine's tone. "For someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you havn't noticed I'm not in my Warbler outfit."

It took a second to register for Kurt, but he eventually turned around. It was true, Blaine was in street clothes. He was wearing what were maybe the dorkiest clothes in the galaxy, but Blaine somehow made them look... hot. Even the bow tie.

Then, Kurt realised what this meant.

"Wait... wait."

Blaine grinned cheesily, and Kurt threw his arms around the shorter boy. Blaine hugged back, both of them laughing with happiness. This was it. This year was going to be magical for both of them.

Kurt broke the hug, suddenly worried. "Wait. You didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me- It would be very romantic, for one but it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible nasty breakup, like on _The Bachelorette _when we watched that-" Kurt wasn't making much sense anymore, having whipped himself into a frenzy.

Blaine stopped Kurt with a gentle "Hey, hey."

Once Kurt was quiet, Blaine continued. "I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Kurt smiled and chuckled a little, his ecstasy from Blaine's transfer slowly returning.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?" It had always been a given that if Blaine transferred schools, he would transfer show choirs too.

"I already have that figured out... but I can't concentrate on that, because..." Blaine did a quick look around, almost an instinct by now. He leaned closer to Kurt and lowered his voice. "We haven't kissed in almost a week, and I miss it _so _much."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, a spark of lust in his eye. "If you can't wait, I know of plenty of empty classrooms and janitor's closets. Come on." He started walking again, Blaine close behind.

They soon reached their destination, a nondescript doorway in a fairly-empty corridor. Nobody noticed when Kurt and Blaine opened the door and walked into the tiny room, shutting the door behind them.

It took a while for the boys to situate themselves in the dark, both of them laughing nervously. Kurt looked around. "I never thought we'd be back in the closet, but here we are."

Blaine grinned, reaching out for Kurt. "Come over here."

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. He let Blaine lead him over, and locked the shorter boy in a tight hug. Blaine's eyes closed in comfort, but he remembered why they were here, and it wasn't to hug. He planted a small kiss on Kurt's neck, hoping to get his attention.

Kurt's eyes widened, staring right at Blaine. He pulled Blaine closer, locking his arms around Blaine's neck. He leant down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, taking control of the kiss.

That first kiss lasted only about five seconds, but it was enough. Enough for Blaine to start kissing and biting Kurt's neck just as he wanted.

Unfortunately, the spell was broken by Mr. Kidney, the school janitor. He narrowed his eyes at the pair.

"I am sick and tired of students taking advantage of this closet. Do that after school!" He shooed Kurt and Blaine out, obviously not caring that they were two boys. Then again, maybe he didn't notice. Mr. Kidney's eyes were bloodshot and he was drinking out of a teapot again.

Kurt tried to stop the blush in his cheeks, but it came anyway. "So... what idea did you have for easing into New Directions?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The boys chased each other to the courtyard, the picture of young love.

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Suck-tacular? Awesome? Average? Review and tell me. Please.


	2. I Am Unicorn

2. I Am Unicorn

Kurt sat on the front of the auditorium stage, his legs dangling over the edge. He didn't usually isolate himself like this, but he needed time to think.

The past few days had gone terribly. Brittany had ruined his presidential campaign, the casting directors thought he was too effeminate to play Tony, and when he'd re-auditioned, they'd just laughed. Even Rachel had laughed.

Kurt stared out at the hundreds of empty seats. His Broadway dreams had all been set somewhere much like this, only the seats were filled with people cheering and applauding, begging for encores, making Kurt feel _wanted _and _special. _

He'd always turned to dreams to feel like that, but now he had Blaine. Someone who didn't love Kurt _in spite _of his feminine qualities, but _because _of them. Blaine loved those parts of Kurt, because he loved every part of who Kurt was. Blaine took care to tell Kurt this every day.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

The tentative voice of Emma Pillsbury echoed through the auditorium. Kurt looked up and gave her a twisted, pained smile.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just about to head to the locker room, you know, bulk up my _toothpick _arms." He couldn't resist a cutting remark.

The remark, and Kurt's bitter tone, caught Emma by surprise. "Well, I-uh well, I didn't, um, you heard... you heard that?"

"I heard everything. I heard Coach Beiste, of all people, make fun of me for being too feminine!" Kurt jumped off the stage and advanced on Miss Pillsbury. "Isn't it ironic? Just last year, I seem to recall that people made fun of Coach Beiste for being too masculine. As I remember, it hurt her feelings quite a bit. So, who does she think she is to inflict the same treatment on _a student?" _The last two words were full of venom.

Quite close to terrified, Emma fled the auditorium.

Once the adrenaline had faded, Kurt felt bad. He was frustrated and miserable, but that was no excuse to take it out on someone else. As he stewed, another person entered the auditorium. Kurt kept his head down, not knowing or caring who was there.

"Hi, Kurt. Are you okay?"

Blaine.

Kurt ran over and enveloped Blaine in a hug before he could ask what was going on. Even though Kurt hadn't said anything, Blaine knew he needed to be comforted. Blaine moved his hands and started to slowly rub Kurt's back, whispering loving words in his ear.

After a few minutes, Kurt sniffed and lifted his head. Blaine saw the tears, and the red rings around his boyfriend's eyes. He was hit with a wall of shock and fury as he realised that somebody had made Kurt cry.

"What happened, sweetie?"

Kurt sniffled again. "They didn't want me as Tony. Apparently, I'm too _delicate _and _feminine _for the part."

"What? That, Kurt, is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Look at you," Blaine squeezed one of Kurt's arms. "You know what I feel here?"

"Soft, girly skin from all my moisturising?"

"No... well, yes, but that's not all. I can feel lots of muscle here, from all the workouts you do. You're more than just a delicate, fragile flower, and if there's anyone who can't see that, then forget about them!"

Blaine stepped back a tiny bit, but didn't break their hug. He rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"If I were playing Maria, I'd be begging to have you as my Tony."

Kurt laughed a little at the thought of Blaine in a dress. "If you want to be Maria, maybe you should audition. But good luck beating out Rachel."

Blaine was going to reply, but he was interrupted by Kurt kissing him. Blaine sighed happily and pressed his body up against Kurt's. When he was in this situation, it was so difficult to hold onto West Side Story or Glee Club or any thought that wasn't about Kurt.

So he let them go.

They happily kissed for a few minutes, until the school bell rang. Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we should stop making out at school. We always get interrupted."

"I love you."

"I love you too. How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?"

"It's my job. Come on Tony, let's get to class."


	3. Asian F

Asian F

* * *

Kurt and Blaine practiced side-by-side at Booty Camp, thinking their own thoughts as they went through the simple dance moves.

Granted, most of those thoughts were about each other.

In the back of his mind, Kurt was wondering where Mercedes was. They had been best friends once, though they'd been drifting apart lately. No, they'd been drifting apart for almost a year now, since Kurt met Blaine.

Kurt felt like a terrible person when he remembered that time. He had been essentially abandoning his best friend, just for the boy he'd had a crush on.

As Kurt reminisced, Mercedes rushed into the room. Kurt tried not to eavesdrop on her and Mr. Schue talking, but it was too much to resist.

He got dangerously close to laughing when Mercedes used the alarm-clock excuse. Kurt was the one who had told Mercedes that, after he'd found it on the Internet.

Mike started catching Mercedes up on the moves, but after a few steps, she bent over the trashcan, holding her stomach.

Kurt and Blaine shared a worried glance, edging a little closer.

Mercedes was defensive and angry when Mr. Schue scolded her, and even more so when Santana joined in.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "What happened to Mercedes?"

The taller boy shrugged a little, confused.

* * *

The next day, they revisited the issue.

"You don't think Mercedes is pregnant, do you?"

Kurt shut his locker. "What?"

"Think about it. She's feeling sick, she showed up late to Booty Camp, she's angry at everyone... it fits!"

"I don't know... I just can't see Mercedes having a teen pregnancy."

"Well, no one thought Quinn could possibly get pregnant, right?"

Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder in a loving gesture.

The boys couldn't help but notice the hateful stares that even that minimal contact had triggered.

"It's okay," Kurt told Blaine in a low voice. "Everything's okay."

He was wrong.

Seconds later, two burly hockey players slushied Kurt and Blaine, laughing and high-fiving.

"Quit breathing my air, lady-boys!"

Kurt barely noticed the burning in his eyes or the liquid dripping all over his skin, he was used to it. He was much more worried about Blaine, who had never been slushied before.

Blaine was in a bad state. He had been hit with a cherry slushie, the most painful of them all. Blaine was blinking rapidly, tears mixing with the slushie on his face.

"Come on, sweetheart," Kurt told Blaine, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall in search of a bathroom.

* * *

The first bathroom Kurt found was a girls' bathroom, but he paid little attention to the sign.

A freshman girl who had been touching up her makeup turned around. "You can't be in here! This is a girls' bathroom!"

"It's kind of an _emergency," _Kurt hissed, leading Blaine to a sink. "Lean over, honey," he whispered in Blaine's ear. "I need your head in the sink so I can wash the slushie out."

As he bent over, Blaine spoke for the first time since being slushied. "But... what about you? They- they got you too."

"I'm fine. I'm... well, I'm used to it. Come on, let me wash your hair."

Kurt turned on the tap, and it was quiet for a while as Kurt washed his boyfriend's hair. The gel made it difficult, making Blaine's hair even stickier. In the end, Kurt got all of the cherry liquid out, even at the cost of Blaine losing his hair gel.

"It's all gone from your hair, sweetie. Now, I need you to turn over so I can wash your face."

The shorter boy complied. It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine like this, hurt and crying. However, at the same time, he couldn't help but love their closeness, the way that Blaine wasn't afraid to be vulnerable in front of him.

Kurt took some paper towels from the dispenser, gently wetting them and applying them to Blaine's face. He wiped the slushie and the tears away, whispering endearments to him.

"There you go, honey, it's almost gone now. I love you so much, you're being so strong. Don't cry, everything's okay."

When it was all gone, Kurt stroked Blaine's hair. "It's all gone now, darling. You can stand up."

Once Blaine had stood up, Kurt wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay now. I love you."

Blaine's heart felt like it was about to explode from all of the love. What had he done right to deserve someone as wonderful as Kurt? And because he couldn't resist it anymore, he planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. He wanted to give Kurt more, but then he remembered something.

"Kurt... you're still covered in slushie."

Clearly Kurt had forgotten too, because he looked surprised, raising a hand to touch his own face. "Oh! It's all right, I'll deal with it."

"No," Blaine told him. "I want to help you like you did for me. After all, we're a relationship of equals, right?"

Kurt smiled at the pure love shining in Blaine's eyes. "That's right."


End file.
